el_continente_de_arcadia_campana_de_dnd_5efandomcom_es-20200215-history
Piedra Filosofal
Un poderoso artículo creado milenios atrás por un brillante miembro o miembros de los Magi. El poder de la piedra era tan fuerte que decían podía rivalizar el poder de los dioses. La piedra es de un color escarlata y tiene unas marcas que remiten a una antigua alquimia imposible de entender por su complejidad. Historia La piedra filosofal es mencionada en el capítulo 17, y parece ser la razón por la cual la nación de Torsaris ha logrado avanzar tan rápido tecnológicamente y conseguir tanto mithril. La piedra fue robada hace 150 años antes del comienzo de la campaña "promeseas de un cielo rojo" de las islas del suroeste. El robo fue realizado por Tormund y con la piedra empezó a realizar experimentos para salvar el universo de Nyocroma, sin embargo, con el tiempo sus intenciones y ambiciones se volvieron oscuras y eventualmente empezó a usar la piedra para ganar poder y para que le ayudara a cumplir su plan maestro de separar mundus del resto del universo planar, salvandolo del cielo rojo, pero volviendolo un mundo oscuro sin magia (o al menos la magia controlada por él y Thia). Usuarios -Tobías Tormund -Dagón Sianodell -Yara Aren Propiedades - Attunement to the Philosopher's Stone can be done instantaneously, requiring no action. While attuned to the Philosopher's Stone, you do not age, and are immune to poison and disease. (Requires WIS 18 or more) - +3 bonus attack and +3 bonus damage to all spells, if used as a magic casting device. - You can use this stone as a magic casting device, if you use this, all spells are free, you don't longer need spell components. - You can trap souls of recently deceased (1 minute) inside the stone, the souls if not willing can make a WIS saving throw. When you capture a soul ask the DM for the captured soul CR. Undead and constructs can't be trapped this way. -Once a day you can transmute 5000 pounds of copper into silver or 5000 pounds of silver into 5000 of gold. - A soul can be used to cast spells as if you were casting them from a spell scroll, the power of the spells is based on the soul's CR: Soul Spells You can't use several low level souls to cast a high level soul spell. When you first find the stone, it has 3 level 5 souls. 2 level 10 souls. No level 15 souls. And finally, 1 level 20 soul. '-CR 5' * Polymorph (1 soul) * Animate Objects (1 soul) * Fabricate (1 soul) * Reincarnate (1 soul) * Transmute Rock (2 souls) * Awaken (2 souls) * Create Homunculus (2 souls) '-CR 10' * Regenerate (1 soul) * Etherealness (1 soul) * Resurrect (2 souls) '-CR 15' * Glibness (1 soul) * Control Weather (1 soul) * Holy Aura (2 souls) * Symbol (2 souls) '-CR 20' * True Resurrect (1 soul) * True Polymorph (1 soul) * Mass Polymorph (1 soul) Categoría:Items